I'm Alive
by Little Moose
Summary: Since i didn't say this in the chptr. I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ITS CHARACTERS! i do own however, Ayame!In a nutshell. Ayame and Duo go out on a mission and one comes back hurt, but i'm not saying which one. OCxDuo LIVE IT, LOVE IT, BREATH IT!
1. Rainy Day

I'm Alive

Preface

The door to the safe house shot open, not only with the help of the wind from the storm, but with the violent kick from a certain braided baka. The four pilots that were all ready inside looked up startled. Quatre dropped the three plates he had just collected from the others, his hands brought to his face. Trowa, Wufei and Heero stood up not only due to shock, but to the horror they were looking at. Duo was standing in the opening, drenched from head to toe from the thunder storm that had been going on for two hours. And in his arms is what looked like a body, but the slender arm and fingers confirmed it was.

"Help her, please." Was all that he said before he collapsed himself.

Chapter One

An early bird sang to everyone it's good morning song as the six thirty sun rose, making the dew shine on grass. Heero stifled a yawn as he walked into the kitchen to see that Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were all ready up. Trowa making breakfast as usual, Quatre setting the table for breakfast, and Wufei reading the paper for any updates on OZ movements. Quatre looked up from the forks and smiled his silent good morning and Heero replied back with his usual 'hn'. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed his coffee mug, and poured the black coffee which he never really drank, it was just for the aroma.

"Are Duo and Ayame still asleep?" Quatre asked walking in.

"Yea and they probably will be for another three hours." Heero said half jokingly.

"You're probably right." Quatre said quietly laughing at the comment.

But upstairs Duo was all ready awake. His arms wrapped around the sleeping Ayame. Her head laying on his shoulder, her hands on his chest going with the flow of his soft and slow breathing. He turned onto his side slowly so that she would continue sleeping comfortablely on his bed, he sat up and looked down at his girl. Smiled at the figure below him, moved a couple of strands of hairs from her face and finally got up.

The others didn't know that they were sleeping together, they know that they shared room, but not everything. Duo and Ayame had their own beds and occasionally slept in them, but when the nightmares crept either of them they would fall asleep together. No one knew, one of them woke up before the other and went downstairs separately so no one would be suspicious of them. Or if they did go downstairs together they were usually fighting.

Before Duo opened the door to go downstairs he looked back at her and smiled. Once he hit the kitchen door he was smiling and getting everything he needed to enjoy his breakfast. The other four pilots just starred at him and his unusualness of being up so early, Wufei finally dropped his toast and sighed.

"Well, there goes the peace." He said a bit annoyed.

"What're you talking about Fei Fei?" Duo asked, but Wufei only clutched his fist together knowing that nothing he would say would phase Duo's thick skull.

"It's nothing." He just said and put a hand full of eggs in his mouth.

"But it's odd, you being up so early." Quatre said.

"Something's going to burn." Heero added and it was at that fateful moment that Heero's handy dandy laptop beeped. Heero got up and went to it like a robot, quickly opened it and read the message.

"Like I said, something's going to burn."

"You're kidding?" Trowa asked.

"Afraid not. The mission is a two man job, search and destroy base that is carrying illegal firearms and munitions." Heero said, "it's easy."

"Can I do it?" Duo asked appearing no where with his arms criss crossed on Heero's head.

"Why?" Heero asked.

"You want this over and done with right, send me and Ayame to do it. We have the fastest Gundams." Duo replied.

"No, why are you on my head?" Heero asked his voice sounding muffled.

"Oh! Sorry. So is it ok?" Duo asked.

"I guess, unless anyone has any problems with it?" Heero asked.

"How about your twin over there, whom is extremely pissed off." Wufei said.

"Good morning Ayame! Would you like some toast?" Quatre asked in a sing song voice.

"Oh…Ayame….I uh…." Duo started to say, but his voice was getting smaller.

"What the hell are you signing me up for Maxwell?" Ayame asked in a deadly cold tone.

"A mission of course, what else?" Trowa asked.

"Dammit, stop doing this to me!" Ayame grabbing him by the collar, "last I checked you don't rule my life!"

"The pay is over two hundred dollars, if you're interested." Heero said and Ayame immediately dropped Duo to the floor.

"But for now you do." She said walking into the kitchen, slamming the back door opened and then letting it slam close as she stalked off to the hanger.

"You sure you want her on your mission?" Wufei asked, "she could shoot you down out of anger."

"I trust her." Duo said.

Wufei snickered to himself as Duo and Heero left the dinning room and soon followed Ayame's steps to the hanger, leaving the other three to themselves.

"Dead man walking." Trowa said bluntly earning an out burst of laughter from the other two.

In the hanger Heero briefed Duo and Ayame on the mission target.

"The primary target is to search and destroy base that is carrying illegal firearms and munitions. Its location is based on an 'deserted' island off the coast of the Gulf of Mexico." Heero said.

"By 'deserted' you mean know one knows that its there?" Duo asked, "you know not on the map."

"Correct. So I'll have to send you the coordinates. Your gundams are repaired and stock for this mission. Once you're done come directly back and we'll throw a party…again." Heero stated sarcastically.

"Really?" Ayame asked.

"Probably, you know Quatre." Heero replied, "get going, you're to be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Rodger!" Both said in unison and climbed aboard in their gundams.


	2. Hold on Tight

Chapter 2

We were streaming through the dense forest, listening to Duo's old Cds of Bon Jovi. I didn't care if he was sang along, his face wasn't bad--his voice was my lullaby at times. But an alarming beep brought me back to the war.

"Heads up Duo, we've got company." I said. He turned off his stereo and readied his scythe.

"Well I hope they brought some gifts to our lovely abode." He said. Flashing his devilish smile and his amethyst eyes shone like a little kid at a carnival.

Soon the battle started and Leos began to fall to the ground--the Earth soaking up the blood of the machine.

"How you doin?" Duo asked, his face popping on my screen.

"Just fine. These guys are no match for Taimiis." I said calmly. But I spoke to soon, a gust of wind entered my cot pit as the sound of tearing metal shattered my ears. I couldn't hear Duo's voice--only his expression told me that I was in serious shit.

I was to far away to help her, the base was right there and in this situation, not to mention the orders we're under, the mission comes first than our well being.

"Hold on Aya!" Turning the Deathscythe quickly, launching all of my missiles, and leaving the OZ base in smoky ruins I rushed towards her. In a matter of second I arrived before the Leo delivered the final blow.

"Get away from her!" I yelled. Using my scythe to cut him in half.

"Aya. Can you hear me, baby?"

Static.

"Aya?"

"…Duo…."

"Hold on, all right." Picking her gundam up, I launched us both in full throttle. The whole time talking to her, keeping her alive anyway I could. Mentioning Heero and the others seemed to do it and one the safety house and hanger came into view I relaxed.

Storing the gundams into their places I rushed, tripping over my feet, to get to her. "Ayame1"

At first I thought I was too late, but her chest moved breathlessly. I sighed and then accessed her injuries. Maybe a few broke ribs and a concussion, but the gashes from her cot pit left her blood on the floor. Staining her pale face and chocolate brown hair. Without waiting and ignoring her cries of pain, I got her out and somehow managed to her to the house.

**TBC**

**Ame: I know, it sucks, but in chapter 3 (which I'm still writing out) we'll be in the present. Review please.**


End file.
